Babysitting Trix
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: The Trix sisters Darcy, Icy and Stormy are desperate to make money. Then one of them find an ad looking for three babysitters. AU OOC and a lot of comic relief.
1. Chapter 1 Desperation

**Babysitting Trix**

**A really screwed up story by me**

**Summary: Taking place before the whole incident with the Ring of Solaria and all those other televised incidents; the Trix Sisters need to raise money for their evil schemes. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are desperate because as we all know, evil schemes aren't cheap. Then Icy finds an ad for a babysitting job and all the proverbial shit hits the fan.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own this story. I know I own this story because it's in a notebook dated 24, May 2005 and soon to be in my stories list. I just don't own the characters.**

**Chapter One: Desperation **

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were sitting around their dorm room at Cloud Tower school for witches trying to find a job. They had run out of money two weeks ago and aside from necessary expenses their parents weren't sending any more. Besides that, none of the them knew how to do a money making spells. And even if one of the trio _knew_ a money making spell the ingredients were too expensive.

"Here's something girls." Darcy announced. "The Hex café is looking for experienced waitresses too help with the evening shift."

"And have our classmates see us working?" Icy snapped her voice dripping with disdain. "Not a chance."

"Besides, even though it's a hot spot for witches, they want friendly, smiling employees." Stormy added. "No matter how destitute I get I swear I will never be a friendly smiling anything."

Darcy let out a snort adjusting her glasses. "We're hardly destitute, mom just doesn't think seeking the Dragon Flame is worthy of her funds. Everything else she sends money for."

"Then why not just use that on the spells to find the Dragon Flame?"

"Because we need to eat and maintain our power." Icy snapped. "Keep looking. There must be a job somewhere."

"How about this one?" Stormy asked circling an ad in orange hi-lighter and handing it to her blue haired sister.

"Hmm, needed immediately three responsible babysitters for three charming children ages seven, four and eighteen months."

"Why three if they're such charming kids?" Darcy asked skeptically. "It should only take one person to watch three kids."

"Who knows?" Stormy replied toying with a plum colored curl.

"Who cares? They're paying us seven dollars an hour _each._" Icy announced.

"Really? What's the address?"

"1313 Mockingbird LN. The lady is Ms. Emer Morrigan. And the number is…."

Darcy's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Did you say _Morrigan_?"

"Yes I did Darcy," Icy's eyes narrowed. "Are you losing your hearing?"

"No, but I think our mother was in a coven with a lady named Emer Morrigan. She's a real sharp lady and a shape shifter."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well the, I suppose we'll have to try and learn some spells from her then eh?"

"Whatever."

"Stormy, hand me the phone. We're getting ourselves a job."

8

Icy punched in the number and waited until a velvety sounding voice answered. "Hi, This is Icy Trix my sisters and I saw your ad in the paper and we're very interested."

"Do you have any prior experience?" The woman inquired.

"Well, kind of. We take care of an ogre from time to time."

"I see. Well, I guess that's close enough. Do you think you'd be able to come over for a small informal interview this afternoon? Say around two o'clock?"

"Yes of course."

"I'll see you then Icy. And I hope I'm not disappointed in you."

"Oh you won't be."

Both women hung up and Icy turned to her sisters. "This job is crucial to finding the Dragon Flame girls. Neither of you better screw it up."

Darcy and Stormy gulped audibly and began to make themselves look presentable for their interview.

**I'm going to just leave it here like an evil cliffy and see what kind of feed back I get before I start working on a new chapter. If I get positive feedback, I'll start a new chapter. I really want to try out a Trix fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Interview

**Babysitting Trix**

**A really screwed up story by me**

**Note: I'm going to change this so the woman's name is just Morrigan. The kids will be named after Celtic deities. There will be a description and pronunciation bellow.**

**Disclaimer:** **I spent it all on gas! And all of Aine's spells belong to me, steal them and cursed you will be.**

**Chapter 2: Interview**

At precisely one fifty-nine that afternoon Icy, Darcy and Stormy arrived at 1313 Mockingbird Lane. Stormy, who had lost in a game of paper, scissors rock, knocked on the gargoyle shaped doorknocker and waited with her sisters on the front step.

A young girl with long black hair and alabaster skin answered the door and stared at the trio with cold gray eyes. She looked to be about seven or eight. "Mommy, the people you were waiting for are here!" she shouted with amazing volume.

"Well, ask them to come in Aine (1)" Ms. Morrigan (2) called from the living room, you do have some manners"

"Come on in." Aine told the Trix. "Just don't break anything."

"As if." Icy snorted pushing past Aine and walking in, Darcy and Stormy were smarter.

"Excuse us." Darcy said politely for her as she and her other sister nudged by.

"What will be will be, you shall pay being rude to me. What I say is what you shall be, act like a dog for me." The raven haired girl chanted quietly, looking straight at Icy.

Darcy and Stormy joined Icy in the living room and sat on a plum colored couch, Icy had taken a matching chair that was directly across from Ms. Morrigan. Everything was normal until Icy kicked off her shoes and tried to scratch her head with her right foot.

Ms. Morrigan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about Icy's actions. " So, do you girls have much babysitting experience?"

"Well, we used to help mom out with our younger siblings." Darcy replied.

"And we have an ogre." Stormy added.

Icy just barked, then her eyes widened. "What the hell?" she gasped.

"Moving on." The older woman said, ignoring Icy. "Are you girls creative?'

"I'll say." Darcy said smiling.

"I'm sure we can keep your children entertained for hours." Stormy assured the woman.

"Definitely, woof!" added Icy.

Ms. Morrigan turned her head in a flash of flame colored hair. "Aine! Get out here and reverse this spell." She ordered, and then turned her attention back to the Trix. "I'm sorry. But Aine is a very gifted witch. I have her tutored."

"Yippee." Icy muttered

"I just wish she'd stop putting spells on everyone."

"At least she knows what she's doing." Darcy assured her. She and Stormy were enjoying Icy's obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun watching Icy get spelled since we were kids and someone turned her into a goat." Stormy giggled.

"How'd they do it?" a little boy asked climbing into Darcy's lap. He had the same flame colored hair as Ms. Morrigan and mischievous blue eyes.

"I'm not sure. But she was a goat for a whole week." Darcy told him.

"Wow," The child was definitely in awe.

"I have to get Ms. Widershins to teach me that." Aine murmured.

"Ladies, this is my son Lugh (3). And speaking of spells." Ms. Morrigan looked her daughter square in the eye. "Reverse that one."

"Very well." Aine closed her eyes and began to chant. "This spell has gone on long enough, but getting rid of it won't be tough. Reverse the spell in fold of three, bring my power back to me."

The spell was taken off Icy much to Darcy and Stormy's dismay.

"It's about time!" Icy snapped she was a bit miffed that no one had gotten her a Milkbone or a Snausage. The nerve of some people.

Morrigan gave Aine a conspiratorial glace, "I can see why you hexed her. Ladies, I am pleased to announce that you three are hired. You'll meet Cerridwen (4) tomorrow, I'm afraid she's napping "

And so it was done. The Trix sisters had gotten a job with the infamous Morrigan and were on their way to making money.

**Thank you to my reviewers: Kikii Ember, Rogue Scholar07, Ikey, The Unknown, Venusuelan Beaver Cheese, Wildcat Black Ranger, and Smilin Star 13 **

**All you need to know **

**1. Pronounced AN-yuh don't ask me why-****a woman of the Leanan Sidhe (Sweetheart of the Sidhe). Some said she was the daughter of Manannan, some said she was the Morrigan herself.**

**2. shape-shifter. Reigned over the battlefield, helping with her magic, but did not join the battles. Associated with crows and ravens. The Crone aspect of the Goddess; Great Mother; Moon Goddess; Great White Goddess; Queen of the Fairies. In her Dark Aspect (the symbol is then the raven or crow) she is the goddess of war, fate and death; she went fully armed and carried two spears. Goddess of rivers, lakes, and fresh water. Patroness of priestesses and witches.**

**3., The Shining One; Sun God; God of War; "Many Skilled"; "Fair-Haired One"; "White or Shining"; a hero god.**

**4. Cerridwen is the goddess of dark prophetic powers. She is the keeper of the cauldron of the underworld, in which inspiration and divine knowledge are brewed. She is often equated with the famous Greek crone, Hecate, and to the Irish Badb. She is also sometimes related to the Greek Muses, only in a more violent and dark form.**


End file.
